


За спиной у них

by captain_arctica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_arctica/pseuds/captain_arctica
Summary: От знакомства энсина Кирка и младшего медицинского офицера МакКоя до начала пятилетней миссии Энтерпрайз - двенадцать лет дружбы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально планировалась просто зарисовка хэдканона, а потом Остапа понесло.  
> Куда больше ТОS, нежели ребут; хотя за идею того, что эти двое дружили и до основных событий, спасибо Абрамсу.  
> МакКирк для тех, кто хочет его видеть (включая автора), джен для прочих.

**_год 2252_** ,  
(Кадету) энсину Джиму Кирку девятнадцать; у него за спиной - Тарсус и первый курс Академии Звёздного Флота, потому что, раз уж он пережил такое, остаётся только идти дальше, а любовь к космосу, видимо, передаётся по наследству.  
(Хирургу) младшему офицеру медицины Леонарду МакКою двадцать пять; он закончил медицинскую академию Сан-Франциско - космос ему не по душе, но служащие Звёздного Флота знают о других расах лучше всех, а почти-уже-доктору в глубине души хочется быть способным помочь любому (опустошающая черта для врача).  
На USS "Республика" у обоих практика, они там и знакомятся: Джиму во всём надо быть первым, так что он первый доброволец в десант, хоть и энсин, первый получивший рану на миссии ( _да-ладно-это-просто-царапина_ ), первый серьёзный пациент Леонарда, который доводит его до бешенства.  
И, похоже, его первый друг на этом корабле.  
Кирк юный и безбашенный, но что-то в нём выдаёт внутренний стержень и заставляет воспринимать балбеса всерьёз - МакКой спишет всё на знаменитую фамилию.  
(И узнает про Тарсус только пятнадцать лет спустя).  
Они достигают мастерства в разыгрывании всего экипажа и выгораживают друг друга перед начальством, Леонард привыкает ворчать, что Джим мешает работать и что вечно приходится латать того после высадок -  
В общем-то, из них получается отличная команда.

**_год 2256_** ,  
Младший лейтенант Джим Кирк заканчивает Академию с отличными оценками (и спорными отношениями с почти всем преподавательским составом),  
Доктор Леонард МакКой приходит на его выпуск под руку с Джоселин, которая и не скрывает округлившийся живот.  
Одного давно замечает командование, другого - научное сообщество, они часами болтают про свои проекты и исследования, и будущее кажется необъятным, потрясающим и родным, как космос.

_**год 2259**_ ,  
Джим работает в Академии инструктором, а Леонард проводит операцию за операцией.  
Про Кирка говорят, что он ходячая энциклопедия и в его классе невозможно выжить, но в их редкие встречи с другом он неизменно улыбается, разговаривает за двоих и возится с маленькой Джо.  
К концу трёх лет Джима повышают до лейтенанта (возможно, им просто очень хочется уже куда-нибудь его отправить); Леонард совершает открытие в области хирургии на человекоподобном мозге (и находит способ приживания трансплантатов ткани, который искали не один десяток лет).  
Они встречаются на Дип Спейс 9, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику, прежде чем рвануть в совершенно разные концы космоса - на USS "Фаррагут" и Драмию II. Одному управлять фазерной станцией, другому - программой по прививанию целой планеты; их пути всё ещё идут параллельно, зато впереди ждут звёзды с распростёртыми объятьями.

Потом всё, конечно, катится в пропасть.

_**год 2263**_ ,  
Кирк долго мотается в миссиях, они пишут друг другу из областей, где есть связь; МакКой шлёт ему фотографии дочери, пока в этом есть смысл, и отказывается смотреть на присылаемые другом красивые изображения космоса: он ему больше не верит.  
А потом связь с Фаррагутом остаётся только у командования Флота.  
До простых смертных доходят обрывки: _столкновение c облакообразным существом в районе Тайко IV, мертвы двести членов экипажа, включая капитана Гарровика, лейтенант Кирк принял на себя командование кораблём_ -  
Джим думает, что будет очень обидно не вернуться, потому что так много осталось сделать.  
Леонард не знает, что делать, если Джим не вернётся, потому что у него вообще ничего не осталось.

_**год 2264**_ ,  
Леонарду МакКою тридцать семь, и у него за спиной - почти полностью погибшая из-за их врачебной ошибки Драмия II ( _хотя это была не его вина_ ), обвинение, снятие обвинений, на несколько месяцев раньше нужного отключённый от аппарата жизнеобеспечения отец ( _хотя это была не его вина_ ) и несколько лет беготни от себя по всему квадранту, которые стоили ему семьи и дочери ( _хотя это была_... нет, здесь он серьёзно облажался).  
Джиму Кирку тридцать один, и за спиной у него - слишком поздно выстрелившие фазеры Фаррагута, спасение корабля, обвинение, снятие обвинений и присуждение звания капитана "Энтерпрайз", самого молодого во всём Флоте (он всё-таки стал первым).  
Когда они встречаются спустя пару месяцев после возвращения Джима, Леонард думает, какая же между ними теперь пропасть:  
Одного все его трудности только закалили, другого - вогнали в отчаяние.  
И если у одного впереди пятилетняя миссия, у другого - ничего.  
Впрочем, оказывается, так думает он один.

\- Доктор Марк Пайпер подал в отставку, - начинает Кирк издалека. - Очевидно, из-за дружеских отношений с капитаном Пайком не захотел служить на корабле без него.  
\- Вот как, - бормочет МакКой, ни разу не обманутый джимовым непринуждённым тоном.  
\- Так что место начальника медицинской службы свободно, - говорит почти-капитан вкрадчиво.  
Воздух застревает у Леонарда в горле.  
Джим улыбается.  
\- Ты же не...  
\- Боунз, ты лучший врач альфа-квадранта, - Кирк убийственно серьёзен. - Ты нужен мне на моём корабле.  
\- А ты подумал, нужно ли это мне?! - взрывается МакКой всем накопленным за это время ядом. - Космос не принёс мне ничерта хорошего! Только _смерть_ и _болезни в тишине и темноте_.  
\- Мой космос - другой. Полетели, покажу, - смеётся Джим, и, чёрт бы его побрал, это самое романтичное, что Леонард слышал за последние несколько лет.  
От одного тогда остаются кости.  
От другого - записка с координатами и дурацким " _будет весело_ " на барной стойке.  
На планете у них обоих вообще ничего не остаётся, а значит, ничего не держит.

Потом всё, конечно, становится лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> Это как "жили они долго и счастливо", только не долго и счастливо, а маловато и не всегда весело, но им хватило. (с)


End file.
